halofandomcom-20200222-history
Commendations (Halo 4)
Commendations 'are awards given to players to recognize excellence in a certain field. In Halo 4 commendations can be earned by performing certain feats in campaign, war games, and spartan ops. Players earn experience as they complete commendations. The commendations are divided into 5 catagories: Weapons, Enemies, Vehicles, Player, and Game Types. Most commendations have between 5 and 7 levels. Completing each level earns players XP. Points are cumulative, and do not reset to 0 upon completing a level. *Novice *Qualified - ''when commendation consists of 7 levels *Proficient *Adept *Expert *Distinguished *Master *Master Weapons Commendations Commendations earned by using weapons. UNSC Commendations earned by using UNSC weapons. Assult Rifile Kill enemy spartans with the assult rifle. DMR Kill enemy spartans with the DMR. Pistol Kill enemy spartans with the pistol. Sniper Rifle Kill enemy spartans with the sniper rifle. Shotgun Kill enemy spartans with the shotgun. Battle Rifle Kill enemy spartans with the battle rifle. Railgun Kill enemy spartans with the railgun. Sticky Detonator Kill enemy spartans with the sticky detonator. Rocket Launcher Kill enemy spartans with the roacket launcher. Spartan Laser Kill enemy spartans with the spartan laser. Frag Grenade Kill enemy spartans with the frag grenade. SAW Kill enemy spartans with the SAW. UNSC Loadout Mastery UNSC Ordnance Mastery Covenant Commendations earned by using covenant weapons. Energy Sword Kill enemy spartans with the energy sword. Needler Kill enemy spartans with the needler. Storm Rifle Kill enemy spartans with the storm rifle. Covenant Carbine Kill enemy spartans with the covenant carbine. Plasma Pistol Kill enemy spartans with the plasma pistol. Plasma Grenade Kill enemy spartans with the plasma grenade. Gravity Hammer Kill enemy spartans with the gravity hammer. Fuel Rod Cannon Kill enemy spartans with the fuel rod cannon. Beam Rifle Kill enemy spartans with the beam rifle. Concussion Rifle Kill enemy spartans with the concussion rifle. Covenant Loadout Mastery Covenant Ordnance Mastery Forerunner Commendations earned by using forerunner weapons. Light Rifle Kill enemy spartans with the light rifle. Suppressor Kill enemy spartans with the suppressor. Scattershot Kill enemy spartans with the scattershot. Boltshot Kill enemy spartans with the boltshot. Binary Rifle Kill enemy spartans with the binary rifle. Incineration Cannon Kill enemy spartans with the incineration cannon. Pulse Grenade Kill enemy spartans with the pulse grenade. Forerunner Loadout Mastery Forerunner Ordnance Mastery Mounted Turret Kill enemy spartans with the mounted turret. Weapon Mastery Earn the commendations UNSC Loadout Mastery, UNSC Ordnance Mastery, Covenant Loadout Mastery, Covenant Ordnance Mastery, Forerunner Loadout Mastery, Forerunner Ordnance Mastery, and Mouned Turret. Enemies Commendations earned by killing enimies. Covenant Enemies Grunt Slayer Grunt Imperial Slayer Grunt Ultra Slayer Jackal Slayer Jackal Major Slayer Jackal Ranger Slayer Elite Slayer Elite Zealot Slayer Elite Officer Slayer Elite General Slayer Hunter Slayer Covenant Destroyer Forerunner Enemies Crawler Slayer Crawler Sniper Slayer Crawler Prime Slayer Knight Slayer Knight Battlewagon Slayer Knight Commander Slayer Watcher Slayer Forerunner Destroyer Backstab Vehicle Commendations Commendations earned by using vehicles. Player Commendations '''Campaign Dawn : Complete the Campaign mission Dawn on Legendary difficulty Requiem : Complete the Campaign mission Requiem on Legendary difficulty Forerunner : Complete the Campaign mission Forerunner on Legendary difficulty Infinity : Complete the Campaign mission Infinity on Legendary difficulty Reclaimer : Complete the Campaign mission Reclaimer on Legendary difficulty Shutdown : Complete the Campaign mission Shutdown on Legendary difficulty Composer : Complete the Campaign mission Composer on Legendary difficulty Midnight : Complete the Campaign mission Midnight on Legendary difficulty Legend : Complete the following following commendations: *Dawn *Requiem *Forerunner *Infinity *Reclaimer *Shutdown *Composer *Midnight 'War Games' 'Spartan Slayer' : Description: Take out enemy Spartans : 0/7 Novice Requirements: 25 (+250 XP) : 1/7 Qualified Requirements: Required : 2/7 Proficient Requirements: Required : 3/7 Adept Requirements: 300 (+1000 XP) : 4/7 Expert Requirements: Required : 5/7 Requirements: 1200 (+5000 XP) : 6/7 Requirements: Required : 7/7 Requirements: Required 'Bullet in the Brain' : Description: Take out enemy Spartans with Headshots. : 0/7 Novice Requirements: Required : 1/7 Qualified Requirements: Required : 2/7 Proficient Requirements: Required : 3/7 Adept Requirements: Required : 4/7 Expert Requirements: Required : 5/7 Requirements: 800 (+ 5000 XP) : 6/7 Requirements: Required : 7/7 Requirements: Required 'First Strike' : Description: Get the first kill in a match. : 0/7 Novice Requirements: Required : 1/7 Qualified Requirements: 10 (+500 XP) : 2/7 Proficient Requirements: 25 (+750 XP) : 3/7 Adept Requirements: Required : 4/7 Expert Requirements: Required : 5/7 Requirements: Required : 6/7 Requirements: Required : 7/7 Requirements: Required 'Multikill' : Description: Kill 2 opponents within 4.5 seconds of one another. : 0/7 Novice Requirements: Required : 1/7 Qualified Requirements: Required : 2/7 Proficient Requirements: 25 (+750 XP) : 3/7 Adept Requirements: Required : 4/7 Expert Requirements: Required : 5/7 Requirements: 250 (+5000 XP) : 6/7 Requirements: Required : 7/7 Requirements: Required 'Assassin' : Description: Assassinate enemy Spartans. : 0/7 Novice Requirements: 5 (+250 XP) : 1/7 Qualified Requirements: Required : 2/7 Proficient Requirements: Required : 3/7 Adept Requirements: Required : 4/7 Expert Requirements: Required : 5/7 Requirements: Required : 6/7 Requirements: Required : 7/7 Requirements: Required 'Killing Spree' : Description: Earn any of these 7 medals: ::: • Killing Spree - Kill 5 opponents without dying. ::: • Killing Frenzy - Kill 10 opponents without dying. ::: • Running Riot - Kill 15 opponents without dying. ::: • Rampage - Kill 20 opponents without dying. ::: • Untouchable - Kill 25 opponents without dying. ::: • Invincible - Kill 30 opponents without dying. ::: • Inconceivable - Kill 35 opponents without dying. : 0/7 Novice Requirements: 5 (+250 XP) : 1/7 Qualified Requirements: Required : 2/7 Proficient Requirements: Required : 3/7 Adept Requirements: Required : 4/7 Expert Requirements: 100 (+2500 XP) : 5/7 Requirements: Required : 6/7 Requirements: Required : 7/7 Requirements: Required 'Assistant' : Description: Earn any of these 4 medals: ::: • Assist - Assist a player in achieving a kill. ::: • Vehicle Destroy Assist - Assist a player in destroying a vehicle. ::: • Distraction - Distract an opponent who is then killed. ::: • EMP Assist - EMP an opponent who is then killed. : 0/5 Novice Requirements: Required : 1/5 Proficient Requirements: Required : 2/5 Adept Requirements: 250 (+750 XP) : 3/5 Requirements: Required : 4/5 Requirements: 1000 (+2500 XP) : 5/5 Master Requirements: ### (+#### XP; Sunspot Visor) 'Protector' : Description: Earn any of these 3 medals: ::: • Protector - Save a teammate by killing his attacker. ::: • Guardian Angel - Save a teammate's life from a long distance. ::: • Savior - Kill an opponent shooting at your King. : 0/5 Novice Requirements: Required : 1/5 Proficient Requirements: 25 (+500 XP) : 2/5 Adept Requirements: 50 (+750 XP) : 3/5 Requirements: Required : 4/5 Requirements: Required : 5/5 Master Requirements: Required